dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amagiri-ryuu
|Romaji = Amagiri-ryū |Other Names = Heavenly Mist Style |Type = Technique |Forms = Various |Abilities = Ki Manipulation Five Elements Purification Mysticism |Wielder(s) = Itsuki Amagiri (Inventor) Kenshin Amagiri † Sakura Amagiri † Kensei Amagiri}} Amagiri-ryuu is an ancient martial art of the Amagiri Clan. History The Amagiri-ryuu is an ancient martial art that the founder of the Amagiri Clan, Itsuki Amagiri, a genius demon slayer and mystic founded. Their main purpose is to act as a deterrent against evil spirits, demons, stray mystics, special power users, and martial artists. Itsuki had soon invented their first swordsmanship, which is still practiced inside of the Amagiri Clan. Since then, the members of the Amagiri-ryuu continued to invent more styles into their fighting school whether armed, unarmed, or ki-based techniques. Description The Amagiri-ryuu is a martial art school entailing dueling and training against teachers and disciples. It consists of demon slayers who fight armed or unarmed using formidable combat prowess and ki, along with Mystics who use Eastern Magics such as Onmyōdō, letting them purify evil spirits and erect barriers against demonic entities. Aside from being renown for their ancient swordsmanship, the Amagiri-ryuu also features a wide variety of armed styles invented by their clan as time passed. Amagiri Kenjutsu (天霧剣術, Heavenly Mist Swordsmanship): An ancient swordsmanship that Itsuki Amagiri, the progenitor of the Amagiri Clan in an era where a number of demonic entities still wreaked havoc in ancient Japan and when combatants wore armor. It focuses on dealing swift yet precise strokes and cuts along with being able to adjust their stance in a defensive manner while maintaining their balance. Training and Exercises Disciples of the Amagiri-ryuu combatants focus on an intense physical regimen as children in order to build their physical condition, though most female disciples tend to focus on their natural flexibility compared to males. This also entails rigorous mental and spiritual training in order to increase their ki, as well as their mystical prowess. List of Techniques These are unique techniques of the Amagiri Clan that combines their ki, which can further empower themselves in order to perform various superhuman feats; utilized mystical powers in order to perform feats such as purifying demonic entities; or manifesting elemental-based attacks. A lot of their techniques are separated as: * |Hiken|lit. "Secret Sword"}} * |Hiō|lit. "Secret Technique"}} * |Ōgi|lit. "Hidden Technique"}} Sword Techniques |Zanmaken|lit. "Evil-Cutting Sword"}}: A technique, where the user infuses their ki into their sword, then turns it into the power of purification letting them disperse evil spirits and injuring demonic entities. It is the first technique a swordsman among the Amagiri Clan must master before learning anything else. * |Zanmaken Niken|lit. "Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Sword"}}: The modified version of the Zanmaken that is able to bypass human beings in order to strike down the demonic entities standing behind them and can remove all manner of evil spirits possessing humans without harming their host. |Zantetsuken|lit. "Iron-Cutting Sword"}}: A technique, in which the user infuses ki into their blade increasing its effectiveness to the point of cutting through denser materials such as steel. |Enzan|lit. "Flame Cut"}}: A technique, where the user coats their sword with flames and at times it is most used to ignite the wounds of their opponent and set them on fire. |Hiken: Raimeiken|lit. "Secret Sword: Thunderbolt Sword"}}: A secret technique among the Amagiri-ryuu, where the user infuses lightning into their sword, then releases it as a crescent-shaped lightning slash that travels a great distance. Raimeiken is a secret technique in the Amagiri Clan, which wouldn't be taught until turning either the ages of fourteen or sixteen. Fighting Techniques |Ukigumo: Rakka Raimei|lit. "Floating Cloud: Falling Thunder"}}: A grappling and throwing technique, where the user wraps both their legs around their opponent's waist, using their abdominal and leg strength to fling their opponent into the air and throws them headfirst into the ground in front of them using their weight against them. ||lit. "Floating Cloud: Crashing Thunder"}}: This is a grappling and a throwing technique, where the user lifts their opponent into the air, flip them in the air and then throws them down hard onto the ground onto their backs. |Rōge Bōkō|lit. "Wolf Fang Assault"}}: The user lands multiple touki-imbued strikes on their opponents' vital spots (most of the time at their abdomen), then the next hit aimed at their solar plexus where ki channeled into them causing them to spit out blood; then appears behind their opponent and launch three kicks consecutive which are aimed behind their neck. Bō Techniques |Akki Kōhai|lit. "Evil Spirit Devastation"}}: An offensive/defense technique, which is able to erase demonic-based powers through the use of a shock wave released that disrupts demonic beings' powers for a short period of time. Movement Techniques |Hien|lit. "Flying Swallow"}}: An evasive technique, in which the user lowers their body outside their line of sight at such a speed they appear to vanish, then runs within their opponent's blind spot. List of Spell Aside from combat techniques, there are also a number of eastern spells known in the Amagiri Clan. Offensive Spells |Fūtan|lit. "Wind Bullet"}}: A basic spell taught to children to fight against low-ranked evil spirits and demons, where the practitioner uses spiritual power to create a small compressed air bullet, then release it using their thumb with its power and speed based on the user themselves. At first, it requires a chant, but after a certain amount of mastery, it can be done without speaking the chant. Known Practitioners Trivia *The Amagiri-ryuu is based on the Shinmei-ryū from Negima! Magister Negi Magi and Amagiri Shinmeiryuu fighting styles from Gakusen Toshi Asterisk. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Organizations